


The Sphinx Without a Secret

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Theme, Discussion of character, F/M, alternate understanding on ASiB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 没有谜语的斯芬克斯——关于重生，混乱，和一个谜题。
Relationships: Irene Adler/OFC, Irene Adler/OMC, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 7





	1. The Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> 你若活着，却不愿被人记起，   
> 那就独自死去，同你的肖像一起。

“你好美人，你看起来不像是这儿的常客？”

她从对鸡尾酒杯的凝视中抬起眼来，强制放松了因为视觉盲区有人接近而不自觉紧绷的肩膀，看着刚才在面前舞台上卖力舞蹈的女孩坐到身边，已经换上了一条至少能遮挡她的裙子。她在台上时带有面具，眼角的闪粉仍然在夜店黄绿相间的灯光下闪着光，大概是被汗渍困住了。

也许是因为已经接近凌晨，也许是因为她已经有多日没有与人交谈过，陌生人眨眨眼，并不惊讶于女孩面具之下的稚嫩，回过头去，示意酒保给她也满上一杯。 

“来这里打发时光而已。” 

“我敢打赌你绝对不止如此。” 她用手捋了捋仿佛狮鬃毛一样的金发，向酒保熟络地点点头，靠在了远离舞台的吧台上，至少这里还没有被音箱的振动干扰。陌生人注意到颈部带着纹身的酒保似乎有些担忧地多看了她一眼。

“小可爱，在这店里接近陌生人不会是什么好主意的。”她的回答漫不经心，并不真的把注意力放在对话中。在她左上方被静了音的电视放着国际新闻，在这间满是衣冠禽兽的夜店里，似乎像是一个不为人知的角落。有秘密企图的商人们和这个地头的首领都在包间内，T台周围环聚的是一醉方休的顾客，在为现在钢管上的舞者喝彩。 

“难道像你这样的姑娘还能是什么怪物不成？”舞娘偏过头看着她，“再说了，我敢向你保证，我可不是什么小可爱。”

陌生女郎舔了舔她的红唇，挑起眉毛。 

“孤身一人在脱衣舞夜店里坐在吧台边上看着国际新闻？没什么新鲜的。”顾客将自己那杯龙舌兰日出一饮而尽，这回她转过来认真看着女孩，终于背对电视屏幕。“这位不是小可爱的可爱女士有名字吗？”

“斯芬克斯。” 她神秘地拉开领口，给她看自己锁骨之下纹着的花纹。现在陌生人想起来刚才在舞台上她的面具是什么了，狮身人面的女妖，她突然觉得有些好笑，这个比喻真是无比贴切，大概是想要诉说一个能让男人们激动起来的谜题？

“那我们可以说是同类了，”她抛开脑内的阴暗想法，笑起来，靠近脱衣舞娘的耳边，呼吸到她强烈的香水味，压低声音说：“我曾经是位施虐女王。”

“噢。”舞娘垂下眼睑，纵使在台上已经与所有人坦诚相见，但现在却不合时宜地害羞起 来。“这个职业确实……嗯……比我想象中有意思多了。”

“没那听起来那么有意思，不过再说了，我现在大概算作是退休了吧。” 她突然抬起眼睛，用左手拖住下巴，“我可不确定。”她的瞳孔终于从刚才在台上的灯光中恢复过来，收缩适应了吧台边上的阴暗，现在她可以看清面前陌生女郎的面容。当她从身后接近的时候，对方看起来只是个买醉的客人，混在人群中几乎毫不起眼。但现在她可以发现她眼中带着一股掩饰着的哀伤，在她笑得时候一闪而过又消失不见了。

“你知道斯芬克斯的脾气，来回答我一个问题，看看你今晚的运气怎么样？” 陌生人偏了偏头，然后抬了抬下巴示意她提问。 

“你为什么选择做位施虐女王？”

“啊，那是因为，我喜欢将人吃干抹净，一点都不剩。”

“你看，我就知道，我们是同类呢”名为斯芬克斯的舞娘笑起来，也将自己手里的酒一饮而尽。

她们离开时，吧台上方的电视仍然安静地播放着陌生女郎要求的国际新闻，上面红色的字幕赫然写着“著名咨询侦探跳楼身亡”的字样。

* * *

她跪在粗糙的沙地上，膝盖上有血痕，隔着她的衣裙接触着地面的摩擦。她后颈领口的地方感受到一阵金属的凉意，锋利的刀刃贴在寒毛上。她闭上眼睛，肺中的空气仿佛被棍棒硬生生打出去了，眼前沙地上的人影愈发模糊。大刀一直没有挥下来，但她身上的黑纱越来越紧，紧紧裹住她的头骨、喉咙、肋腔，她喊不出来，她感觉到腰部有一只手抓住了她。黑纱缠绕着将她的骨骼碾碎，蒙面的人在她背后，刀光剑影反射着刺眼的探照灯……

她在窒息中醒来，大口喘息，汗浸湿的黑发黏在她口鼻附近，同时她奋力想要挣脱腰间抓住她的手。

“朱莉，亲爱的，没事了，没事了。”

等到她呼吸平静，她才慢慢放弃挣脱，听着对方一边抚摸自己，一边叫着她那编造的假名。

“我妈妈在她少有的清醒时间里曾经跟我说：‘在混乱中，才能看到别人真正的模样。’”

当你是一面欲望的镜子时，你并不会太注意镜子那一头的观察者会是什么样子，也许她学到的这点经验在脱衣舞娘身上也同样适用。如果她不打算很快消失的话得要记得这点才行。

“你妈妈如果能放下酒瓶子，”她艰难地吞咽一下，“肯定是个非常睿智的女人。”她的呼吸系统终于赶上了她逐渐清醒的大脑，心跳慢了下来。

“噢不，她是个糊涂蛋。”她背后的女孩将手收回来，改而在她光滑的背上舒缓地画着圈。“就像我们一样，靠着被人误解的职业营生。”

“那些人乐得认出我们的獠牙来。”或者沉醉在自己的倒影里。她在心里暗暗加了一句，不禁还是遭遇了忧虑的偷袭。

她的噩梦已经不常发生了，也许是新闻的刺激，她所逃避的再次追上了她，游戏终于升级到无可挽回的地步，就像她一直知道的那样。她已经厌倦了逃，那与她的本性相违背。

纵使她想要相信夏洛克福尔摩斯已经去世，她发现理智依然没有办法被自己说服。

她决定自己不会一辈子这样手无寸铁地害怕。

“斯芬克斯除了会出谜题外，还是复仇女神。”

金发姑娘也朝她微笑一下，用右手支撑起身体翻身下床，找起衣物来。另一人懒洋洋地看着她光滑的背部，总感觉少了什么。(当然考虑到她的生计，提出不留印记也不出奇）

“不冲完澡再走嘛。”前施虐女王拉住她的手腕让她踉跄一下跌回到床上，金发瀑布般遮住她的视线。

“等会儿来后台找我？”

黑发女郎点点头，吻了吻她的脖子便放开了她。她也起身，听见房门磁卡锁的嘎吱响声，踏进浴室。

等她梳洗完毕，她在衣柜前犹豫一下，找到了现在自己唯一拥有的一条黑色衣裙。裙子的标签上写着一个电话号码，她将那标签放到自己的手袋里，踩上高跟之后，回到了那家夜店。

夜店的后台非常隐蔽，她现在吧台喝了一剂威士忌，例行观察了一下周围的人群确保没有什么异样。有几次她都看见不远处的电话，但又抑制住自己马上抽出那张卡片的冲动。她终于到了后台时，门口的保安低头打量了她一眼，挡在了她的面前。

这让她有些不耐烦：“我是来找斯芬克斯的。”

“她已经不在这里工作了，这是她的新地址。”

一种不祥的预感笼罩了她，就像那个噩梦一样让她无法呼吸。蓄着络腮胡的保安从裤兜里抽出一张暗金色的卡片，微微反光。她知道这不是个巧合，仅有半个小时时间间隔就换了工作的地址，这明显是什么人无声的威胁，或者是过于张扬地企图吸引她的注意。不管怎样，她都从保安手里抽走了卡片，没有道谢，裹紧大衣转身离开了夜店。

外面寒风阵阵，路灯下她才从夜店昏暗的灯光下适应过来，看清卡片上的地址。

还有一个钢笔签下的缩写：S.M.

* * *

艾琳艾德勒已经死去。

艾琳艾德勒独自葬身在了沙漠的一个角落，她的尸骨躺在阿姆斯特丹红灯区的地下室里，唯一留下的痕迹是法兰克福某个公共厕所外墙上的指甲印。

“那位女人”只是一个故事，一个坊间无伤大雅的风俗笑话，一个有心踏入犯罪界的高级妓女，不了解真相的人常常会这样评价她。

正像现在，她身着招摇的露背丝绸长裙，反光的墨红色映衬着她的细跟鞋底，嘴唇仿佛刚刚有鲜血滴下。浅白色主调的前台接待室里，所有人都不禁抬头瞩目，也有些窃窃私语，显然没有想到一个已经被斩首的人物还会如此招摇地出现在公共场合。她朝沙发上两个穿着休闲的男人眨了下眼睛，然后径直从手袋里抽出那张卡片递给了接待员。

她认得上面这个地址，甚至没想到这地下钱庄居然没有变换位置。从这张卡片得来的情境来看，“那位女人”敢打赌他还是那个趾高气昂的样子，心里暗暗算计着咬主子一口的走狗。

第一次踏进这地方时，它的普通常常令人意想不到。来访者通常想到地下钱庄的时候，都会不由自主地在脑中浮现金壁辉煌的俱乐部，穿着阔绰的人们靠在宽敞的桌边看其中风云涌动。但这里比起赌场，更像是一个网吧，墙边甚至靠着几台主机。如果不是她有幸进过包间，她都几乎要认为这里没有任何赌博的痕迹。

赌博，还有洗钱，艾琳在跟着接待员走进内部房间的时候想到。

她注意到设备的更新，不禁对比起自己两次到访的不同之处。之前的装潢漫不经心，就像是大概有个门面就行，现在却在承重墙的位置多了一大块实时显示股市情况的显示屏，装修则是在家具和墙角各处都出现了暗纹和花纹，竭力试图体现现任掌管者自己品味的样子。

穿着套装的接待员示意她在内部一个通向下方的楼梯口等候，更让她有种熟悉感，几乎没有紧张的绷力。她那么自然地回到了自己应有的状态，似乎突然意识到泡在强酸里的自己还能自由呼吸一样。正是去年，她接到莫里亚蒂短信发来的地址，并同样是被落在了这楼梯口二十分钟。她知道等待时间这种获得控制的把戏，也并没在意，倒是兴致勃勃地掏出手机跟最近的几个联系人发着短信调情。

“也是来见咨询罪犯的？”

艾德勒小姐的左手边响起男中音的声音，她在对方的高大影子凑的足够近时才锁上手机，看看眼前是何方神圣。来者收拾整齐，眼窝深邃，面容促使她调出了精确记忆中曾在某位客户电脑上见过的合影，于是微微勾起嘴角。

“真是有缘，瞧这地方的架势，我还以为是到了栋烂尾楼里。”

的确，除了接待员和这位蓝眼的男人，她并未在这楼里见到其他人。如若不是她做好了功课，就并不会将光天化日之下名叫“暗涌”的公司和地下钱庄联系起来。

所有人聚在一个秘密地点碰面？那已经是上世纪的事情了，外行人。这个份量级的赌客，能够与你视频一下都是非常亲密的举动了。当然这不是说莫里亚蒂没有办法知道他们的身份，无形中牵制上万亿资产的力量也许也就能让他兴奋那么一个小时。当他厌倦时，这巨大的力量就交由他的二把手打理。碰巧，他的二把手就是位赌徒。

“我敢打赌你是什么电影明星之类的吧。”他居高临下地看着她，他应是刚从什么地方回来，肤色仍是健康的小麦色。他挑起眉毛，语气却几乎是冷淡的：“塞巴斯蒂安.莫兰，今天真是我的幸运日了。”

“你看起来适合给我管教。”

莫兰从喉咙深处发出一声大笑，“谁管教谁还说不定呢甜心。”

“吁，老虎，这一个是我的。”他身后的房间里走出西装革履的人影，莫里亚蒂从阴影里突然一下跳出来，像是复活节的兔子一样沾沾自喜。

“不用，我喜欢挑战。”艾琳说，不以为意，她很兴庆莫里亚蒂毫无意义的测试结束了。

“噢噢噢噢，看看，这种姑娘才对胃口。” 莫里亚蒂咧开嘴笑着，双手搭到莫兰肩膀上，从他右臂边探出头：“来吧，给我们表演表演。”

艾琳的注意力重新集中在高大男人的身上：“啧啧啧，勋爵，赌徒和坏男孩当然对女士们来说有魅力，可你那脾气可得改一改，我相信女士们不会喜欢那个的。”

莫兰眯起眼睛，饶有兴趣地看着她，指间仍然摸索着自己的袖扣，知道她能看到自己手上的茧子，他常去狙击枪场打把，这不是特别隐晦的事。“真想要我支招的话，我劝你把以前部队的制服给找出来，再拿出你哄党鞭的本领，应该就配得上绑到我的化妆椅上了。”

这下他按捺不住了，正欲发作却听见吉姆在身后拍手大笑起来：“改变我主意的那位女人。啊，”他用左手抹了抹眼角，话锋一转：“当然了，我老是改主意的，所以这大概不算恭维话。”他恢复严肃的表情，瞪了身旁的人一眼，莫兰不得不强压下自己的怒火。

“娱乐活动结束了，一边儿玩去。”莫里亚蒂将他推到一旁。高个子的议员朝他翻了个白眼，靠到了另外一张赌桌边上摆弄起一副扑克，同时毫不费力地从局外观察他们的互动。

“这算作是什么，生意谈判还是纯粹社交？”

“艾德勒小姐，”莫里亚蒂瞪大眼睛，偏过头，“我们都知道，现在是付尾款的时候。”

“你们这些男孩，一点都不会放松。”她笑起来，打量着他，“首先我得看看这是场什么交易不是吗？”

“你从一只小小鸟那儿知道了惊天动地的大新闻，但是又跟巴基斯坦那边闹僵了，所以要个中间人。”他不耐烦地转过身去，坐到一张桌子上，然后荡着腿像秃鹫一样居高临下地看着她。“但是我不做中间人。”

“那位女人”交叠双手，挑眉看着他：“啊，那就麻烦了，我不分享我的生计。”

莫兰在她身后窃笑起来，实在忍不住自己的头儿的脾气了：“亲爱的你想玩的游戏也是我们想玩的。”

“啊，”她放松下来，“福尔摩斯家的男孩们。”

“我还没玩够呢，这年头要找点乐子真的太难了。”莫里亚蒂抱怨道，“亲爱的，把Ice man留给我，你去跟virgin玩如何？”

“Hmmm，各取所需？”她重新掏出手机，看看屏幕，又看了他一眼：“这听起来太过简单了些。”

莫兰向前迈了一步，走到她右侧，倾身说：“别这么扫兴嘛。”

咨询罪犯翻了个白眼，看着自己的指甲随意地说：“你如果不喜欢无条件的好意，那么就只有恶意了。”

施虐女王并不担心，她手上的筹码能够护得她周全。“这里的生意看起来不怎么样嘛，还是过于好了些？让我看看，靠股市数字抽牌，出镜衬衫颜色代表花色？似乎挺浪漫的。”

“噢亲爱的，这些都算不上什么。”他因为她的天真而摇着头，然后直望进她的眼睛说：“真正的货币是人情债。你帮我挠挠痒，我帮你个忙。欢迎来到大人们玩儿的地方，甜心。”

她即刻明白了，咨询罪犯，就是提供一个会制造更多麻烦的方案解决你现有的问题，当你沾沾自喜地以为一帆风顺，最终会发现一债抵一债的螺旋下降循环，将人困在炼狱之中。

当然那时候她追逐刺激，还将那套合伙人说辞信以为真，出于礼貌原因没有指出这点。

“来个小赌注怎样？”莫兰走到轮盘赌桌边，“运气好的话，你就能参加到我们的游戏里。”

“艾德勒小姐的运气很好的。”莫里亚蒂咧开嘴笑着。

艾琳从房间内的转盘上转移注意力，被皮鞋敲打在大理石地板上的声音拉回到现在，免不得对莫兰冷眼相待，一边在心中想着他的入场真是毫无优雅可言。

“施虐女王果然不同凡响，我本以为还得再花点力气‘说服’你过来呢。”他依然带着那种类似柴郡猫的狰狞微笑，在玩弄自己的猎物。

“拒绝人家的盛情邀请不是我的风格。”

“哈，说得好像我不知道你做的小小保底计划一样。”莫兰从西装内袋里掏出一包烟，自顾自地点上，然后吐了口烟雾。他没有她想象中那么张牙舞爪，大概是知道困兽尤其危险。曾经的“那位女人”知道自己打的那通电话还是起了作用，这样庞大的组织不可能没有牵制点，更不用说一两个敌人。所以她只是微笑了一下，没有指出莫里亚蒂选择的结局给他留下了一堆烂摊子。

“可别告诉我你真的相信他死了。”勋爵有意无意地留白，并不说明自己指代的是从莱辛巴赫坠落的哪一方。

“死了，没死，有什么区别呢？你说的就好像是他可能从坟里再爬起来给你一拳似的。”她嘲笑道，但莫兰并没有在意。

他注意到她的视线长时间停留在那黑红相间的转盘上，狡黠地笑着说：“你变得多愁善感了，亲爱的。”

蓝色的眼睛里闪着危险的光。“噢，如果我是你，我可不会这么确定。”

如果说艾琳从她与莫兰的初次见面中学到了什么，那就是塞巴斯蒂安莫兰勋爵并不是擅长聊天的人。他要不过于用力地尝试圆滑，要不就锋芒毕露地似是野心家演说。在赌桌上亦然，他常常寡言，但算牌下注，无不咄咄逼人。比起话语，他更爱兵刃。所以这番没有开门见山的谈话令她疲惫，但她却又处于劣势，无法挑明。

“别这样嘛。首领死了，首领万岁！时代变了，艾琳，现在是个适合原谅的时代。毕竟谁没有犯过一两次错误呢。”出乎意料的是，他没有纠着她失败的游戏不放，这倒也好，只是更让她迷茫莫兰的企图。

黑发女人眨眨眼：“风水轮流转。”

莫兰弹了弹烟灰，端详了她一会儿。两人之间的沉默使得任何声音都异常明显，特别是在赌桌远端的墙——等等，现在她注意到了那里表面的反光。莫兰勋爵用不拿烟的那只手捋过自己的褐发，仍旧笑着看她。那面传来音乐声的墙现在变成了单面镜，莫兰摸到桌子底下一个按钮，让那个隔间的景象透过玻璃。

“你看，我是很愿意相信你已经翻过了旧的一页。”他的食指摩挲着烟纸，“所以我打算交给你一项任务，算是看在旧交情的份上，还清债务的办法。”

她看着名为斯芬克斯的脱衣舞娘在蓝色的灯光下起舞，并不知道观众在何处，所以稍微有些迷惑，不断变动着自己表演朝向的方向。她金色的头发在灯光下几乎看不到颜色，这回并没有佩戴面具。

艾琳回头看向狞笑着的莫兰，耸了耸肩，等他继续。

“‘暗涌’现在不是一家独大的生意了，艾德勒小姐，我们希望你能……向我们的对手拉法.米格尔带去最诚挚的问候。”

她上一回听闻拉法.米格尔是还在约旦境内的时候，他并不是直接客户，但也算是社交场合的点头之交。一年前他仍然是莫里亚蒂的盟友，再不济也是做不同生意的。显然现在不仅适合原谅，更适合分裂。

她笑了一下，掩盖自己的失落，并没有想到自己有一天还会要做起帮人暗杀的勾当。但至少现在她对莫兰真正想要的有了一点头绪。

他又在桌底按了什么，中心是钢管的隔间中突然传来嗡的一声，听起来像是上方排气扇的声音。脱衣舞娘皱了皱眉，但还是继续在钢管上旋转，但她汗流很快就非常明显，大口喘息起来。

“只是一点不足为道的小把戏测试一下，你肯定不会介意的吧？”

她没有做出反应，沉思片刻，问道：“时机重要吗？”

“请便，我不拘泥细节。”他摁灭烟头，抬抬左手示意。她点了点头，转身离去。

她身后，排气扇叶片仍旧倒转，将空气一点点抽出，直到奋力拍打玻璃的振动突破了隔音玻璃的限制，伴随着她高跟踩在大理石上的节奏。

她没有回头。

* * *

高瘦的人影进入上锁的房间里时，尽力保持窗户没有闯入的痕迹。

白胡子的德裔商人就坐在靠窗的书台边，头歪向一边，已经咽了气。

闯入者快速地扫视一周，得出结论，然后轻巧地从窗台上跳到书桌一边。他趴到地毯上，在一个被抽屉遮挡住的缝隙中抽出一张卡片。卡片是暗金色的，只有钢笔的印记看起来较新。他将卡片凑到鼻子边闻了下，隐约还有一点香水的痕迹。

拉法.米格尔心脏病发而亡，正在闯入者想要拜访的前三个小时，正坐在一间上锁的房间里。

他不相信巧合。


	2. Zero Sum Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 零和博弈：绝对的竞争意味着哪一方的收益都是对方的损失，双方相加总和总是等于零。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那是忧伤与废墟，而你是奇迹。  
> 一切在你身上沉没。

电梯井内从下到上投射出一股黄绿色的灯光，是井底照明用的应急灯，到了这一层已经昏暗得几乎没法完成本应有得功能，电缆上带着摩擦生热后橡胶的味道，润滑的机油味在电梯内部都可以闻见，没法被空调吹散。

她在那里将那人推向深井，站在电梯的顶部。

然后她轻巧地跳回了电梯内部，黑色的地毯为她的高跟起了一些缓冲，当然她已经习惯了像猫一样前脚掌着地，不然当时在贝尔格维亚也没法那么轻易地逃之夭夭。

一个解决了，还有两个。

莫兰手下的狙击手颇为难搞，这是他的老本行，也是他所拥有的最丰富资源，当他出行时，通常聚焦在他身上的除了媒体的长枪短炮，通常还有更多字面意义上的长枪短炮，所以为什么不不将它们变为自己的？

艾琳.艾德勒走出了敞开的电梯门，还好这里已经停电了，现在回廊里只剩下应急照明的灯光，当然还有巨大落地窗投射进来外面的城市之光，啊太好了，她讽刺地想到，有的时候敞开式设计真的很惹人烦。秘密才是女孩的朋友。

在她所处楼层两层之下的地面，传来废铁皮震动的声音，仿佛有人被用力推了上去，她屏住呼吸，片刻的安静，然后传来一声枪响，她在这时飞速穿过了面前的走廊，拐进楼梯间。在她身后，位于中间的玻璃窗应枪声而碎，玻璃碎片向内飞溅，但好在她在身后关上了楼梯间的门，也许只有小腿上有些许擦伤，但她面对过更糟的。该死，两个，不过她至少大概知道了他们所处的角度。同时她也意识到第一声枪响听起来似乎是打在了水泥墙上，撇了撇嘴希望他能为自己分担一点工作量。事实上他也应该如此，毕竟正是他让他们俩陷进这个烂摊子里的（好吧，非得追根溯源的话她自己也许起了一点点作用），搞定其中一个人是他应该做的，也许两个算得上是“绅士之举”。

是的，就是现在这个烂摊子，本来今天下午她就该搭上火车出发去土耳其，她不厌其烦地走着回旋楼梯，西裤笔直的裤腿梭梭生风，然后急速停在了最后一层的取光窗口前，紧紧贴在墙边，但她的长发仍然飘扬到了对手的视线范围内，狭窄的玻璃窗碎裂在她耳边。

她等了一下，然后探了一下头出去看了看，果然狙击手又在移动了，艾琳片刻考虑了一下是否要从窗口出去，毕竟这里已经是二楼。还是不了，她竖起耳朵听着扭打的声音越发接近自己，继续三步并作两步下着楼梯。

毕竟她三天前就犯过这个错误了。

* * *

“我知道跳出窗口是你最喜欢的离场姿势，但是没想到入场也会用。”从他语气里她几乎都能听见他翻的白眼。

这不是一个巧合。不管这听起来多么像是阴谋家的说法，但巧合和阴谋基本上可以画上等号，因为宇宙鲜少如此懒惰。这足够应该让他们警觉的了，可是艾琳此刻不确定自己应该怎么办。

他还活着，当然了，这没什么好惊讶的，毕竟她自己也经常干这种事。

她当然可以说服自己那松了一口气的感觉只是因为夏洛克.福尔摩斯的存在让这个无聊的世界更有意思一点点。同时她逼迫自己记起她为什么在“暗涌”的后巷里，正准备翻进地下室的窗口。噢，对了。

“你漏下了这个。”他扬了扬那张金色的卡片，微微注意了一下角度，以免反光无意之间暴露了他们的位置。她没有肯定也没有否认，偏头打量了他一眼，他看起来有些不一样了，没有了标志性的卷发，穿着连体的工装，电缆维修工的打扮，事实上连声音都不同了，似乎声调更高，不像他平时深沉沙哑的声音。艾琳几乎可以推断当他在和其他人交谈时也许连措辞的升降调也会有所不同，不过她此时此刻的陌生感并不是来自于他外貌行为的改变，她确定自己只是不习惯看到侦探并不骄傲自大的样子。

“那楼顶，最后发生了什么？”

“他自己崩了自己拿John和其他人威胁我。”他皱起眉头，面容冷峻，但最终还是回答了她。

“哼，”她啐了一口，然后勾起一边嘴角：“真是他妈的方便。”

说真的她对吉姆的能力总是带着一种半是恐惧半是钦佩的感受，不过她没有再多说什么，转身而去，她有项任务要完成，并没有时间在这里跟他叙旧。

不料就在她准备拐出巷尾的时候，感觉到手腕被他用拇指和食指圈住，他微微有些用力，专注地看着她。艾琳像触电一样抽开，感到那动作未免也太熟悉了些。

“他威胁John，那狙击手可能是莫兰。”

这意味着莫兰见到了他的坠楼。

“我是他的山羊。”她微微皱起鼻子，巧合和阴谋画上了等号，语气中有些叹息。她回踏了半步，假装没有注意自己专门靠在了他对面的那面墙上，还有二十分钟，也许她应该放松些。

“什么？”

然后他反应过来自己曾经在哪里见到过能把莫兰和山羊联系起来的地方。“莫兰不喜欢暴露自己的位置，但有时候为了诱捕猛虎，他必定要站到山谷风向变化的位置，短暂暴露自己的气味和行踪。”在多次电视采访上出现的莫兰勋爵总是特别喜欢这个比喻。

她百无聊赖地看了他一眼，似乎在无声嘲笑他过慢的反应。

“我就说你怎么会这么不小心。”

“他大概就差没有担心那缝隙够不够大，能不能被你发现了。”她将头转向另外一边，眼珠转着，在听着什么，然后微微皱了点眉头，撅起嘴轻轻地说：“明晃晃的走进陷阱里？这不像你，福……”她看到他马上转向她，知道隔墙有耳，他的身份现在成了颇为危险的信息，于是没有说出口。

如果他认为自己还活着的消息已经被莫兰确认，那么他在这里做什么？他应该逃得远远的。

“所以你是怎么杀的他，起搏器？你擅长加密但并不那么善于解码，不然你就不用带着你那则消息来找我。所以谁帮了你破解加密心脏起搏器这种只会被简单电频信号干扰的东西？”他没有正面回应她，只是目视前方，尽管语气仍然听起来像是那位大名鼎鼎的侦探，但她可以察觉到他同时还在思考另外一件事。

“真实和可证不是同一个概念。再说了，你能确定是我吗？”她语气中略带玩笑，但是他却听出一丝认真的疑问。他看了一下安静的门口，今日他只是来踩点的，可并没有料到会在这里碰上她，还好在她注意到自己之前，夏洛克已经观察到了她匆匆从正门进入的背影，于是在她翻窗而出的时候，做好了足够的准备。或者说，他认为自己已经做好的足够的准备，不过也许没人能为与艾琳艾德勒周旋做好准备。

“米格尔房内有你的香水味。”

“我上回和法官确认过，擦香水可不犯法。”她露出一个坏笑。

“地毯上的高跟鞋印。”

她挑了挑眉毛，那同样并不能说明什么。

“或者是你过去一周曾出入这个名为暗涌的地下钱庄三次。”

“我发现有人还是对我的行踪很在意的。”

“所以你承认了？”

十五分钟，她真的得走了，可是她没办法在他的观察下行动。他为什么会聚焦在她是否承认自己的罪行上？她耸了耸肩，语气轻松地说：“无必要关联。”

“你为什么在帮莫兰？”他终于被消磨完了耐心，咬牙切齿。他的语气是如此肯定，不过当然两人之间从来没有信任之说。

“你觉得我知道自己是他的山羊吗？”显然她的耐心也快没了，不过她突然间丧失了玩味的口气似乎让他更加不解了。

“我只是觉得，考虑到之前发生的，现在你站在那一边不合常理。”

曾经的侦探说完，顿了一下，发现他暴露了自己的目的。当然，如果不是米格尔的死引起了他的注意，他也不会暂时停下自己主要的工作。一个谜团叠上又一个谜团，真是有趣了。而“那位女人”显然马上就抓住了他的疏漏：

“噢，我想下一步你是想让我大发善心带你进去参观参观了？”她高昂起下巴看着他，弥补了今日并未穿着十二厘米高跟的差距，一步步缩小他们之间的距离：“你没有合适的伪装，至少没有不会被一眼拆穿的伪装，想必是并没有搞明白莫兰招人的套路，不然你早就潜伏进去了。但是你今天出现在这里，所以你至少大致知道暗涌的一些行动消息，不赖，侦探先生，当然也不是你的最佳水准。所以你的计划是什么？大摇大摆地走进去？跟着女孩的裙尾钻进去？”

十分钟，正门门口停下一辆黑色的奔驰，而他们所在的后巷远处传来内燃机的声音，一辆卡车从北侧的大路转了进来。终于，感谢上苍。他虽然视线没有从她脸上移开，但是注意力有些分散了，显然也注意到了现场的变化，曾经的侦探身体紧绷，为一切做好准备。

“看来我的离场方式来了。”她朝他笑了一下，然后撤开身大声吹了一声口哨，此时在门口黑色奔驰下了车的保镖注意到了他，（显然她选择了他们视觉死角的那一边，夏洛克敢打赌这并不是巧合。）而当他再次转头时，她已经按照原先的计划，攥紧了地下室的窗户，没有留下其他痕迹。

反抗还是走为上计？他看了一眼，快速扫视了一下停在后巷的货车，还好上面下来的两人没有注意到他，正准备在后门装货，他从货车的载重就可以想到那是什么，这个时间撤离处理器？与此同时正门的保镖开始朝他大喊，夏洛克扫视了一下那奔驰的乘客，有意思，是米格尔的表弟……

等等，也许这是一个暗示？他用0.5秒决策了一下，然后跳下兔子洞。

艾德勒小姐处理好自己应该设好的装置，然后安静地探入到会议室的后侧，此刻一切寒暄已经结束，而她正好仍然在时髦的迟到范畴之内，米格尔手下簇拥着大卫.舒尔茨，新晋议员中冉冉升起的新星，现在是颇不情愿的代表，对于议员来说，他手下不过是一群企业中的高层，他对其中的内部交易只有耳闻却并不了解具体。

“我不知道你们到底想传递什么信息。”那政客沮丧地用手理了理发胶已经无法固定的鬓角，“我以为拉法已经算是你们中的一员了。”

她几乎要为他的天真笑出来了，米格尔的嫂子是艾琳的顾客，一个家庭中总有一两个薄弱环节，而政客的世界已经被媒体塑造成了一个污点都不可以有的地方，说实话如果是她自己处理，她本会用更加低调的方式，不过莫兰是有了名的喜欢吃独食。

“莫兰勋爵总不可能公开跟你在访问场合跟你谈这种事。”她媚笑着走到他身边说，在会议桌那边，莫兰露出一个颇具掠夺性的微笑，不动声色地说：

“我们直入正题吧，听说门口有些小麻烦，”他带着作为政客而不是罪犯露出的那种优雅技巧说，“拉法死在这个关头的确非常不幸，他之前曾告诉我们你能帮帮我们的小麻烦。”

艾琳在此时自然地走到房间的侧面，靠在一张办公椅上，百无聊赖的样子。

“……你们想要我干什么？”

“一只小小鸟告诉我，你将会被派遣为十二号那场金融诈骗听证会的检方。”

受过高等教育的政客瞪大眼睛，有些惶恐地看着自己的手下：“你是怎么知道的？”

“重点应该是，舒尔茨先生，你明白我的意思吗？”

“你们不会逃过法律的制裁。”

莫兰听到这里，笑容咧的更大了，“这就是为什么证据必须要被销毁，不是吗？”此时他颇有深意地看了一眼艾德勒小姐，“没什么比得上一场温暖的大火，只是可惜了我的赌场。”

火灾是一种非常混乱的解决证据的方式，你没法控制一场大火，精准到什么你想要毁掉，什么还能留下。当然，这是一种无脑的简单方法，曾经的“那位女人”不禁在心里对二号犯罪首脑翻了个白眼。她就来给他展示一下什么叫做“不可控制”。

第一声爆炸惊动了所有人，她在恰好的时机收缩一下，猫腰躲到了会议桌下面。她发现自己有些好奇夏洛克去哪了，莫兰的反应说明他并没有被俘，但是他同样也没有出现在这里，如果他的目标真的是莫兰的话。

第二声爆炸在她默数二十秒之后发生了，使得中央通风飘下浓烟，灯管闪烁着。几声消声后的枪声响过之后，只剩下惶恐的议员一人。

“祝你好运，议员。”莫兰对手下两个彪形大汉使了个眼色，淡定自若地从后面的玻璃门走了出去，早就计划好了自己的逃离路线。他似乎也并不在意自己的数据转移是否成功，也许第二号罪犯早有准备，不过这不是当下艾琳需要担心的问题，因为莫兰的两位手下开始找起她来了。浓烟为她提供了极佳的掩护，她一扫腿将其中一人绊倒，然后用力用脚跟踩断了他的鼻梁，疼痛中他的HK手枪离了手，艾琳一翻身从桌下滚了出来，顺势抓起手枪，解决了刚刚弯腰找到桌下的另一人。

莫兰突然而来的恶意并不令她惊讶，毕竟她对于他来说确实已经失去了利用价值。依然是那样的游戏，这些男人持续用那套暴力威吓的手段想让她屈服。都是陈词滥调了，窒息的舞娘，Kate的死，有什么令她屈服？她曾直视进死神的眼睛。她不会为任何人低头，这是做施虐女王时的准则，更是现在的。

她从地上起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘，然后用枪指着正准备夺门而出的舒尔茨。房间内的温度已经开始升高，她用枪口示意了一下让对方接近，然后在他耳边耳语了几句。政客颤抖着对她道谢，跑了出去。

艾琳跟在他的身后，出了会议室之后朝大楼的西侧而去，连续而来的爆炸声说明连锁反应已经开始，她需要赶快了，也许还有十到十五分钟，如果她幸运的话。

三分钟后她用衣袖掩鼻咳嗽着到达了二楼的监控室，楼梯间已经没有人撤离，空荡荡的，但是她抵达时却发现本该锁着的门虚掩着。于是，用手枪作指引，她冲进房间……

“爆炸物，果然是你的风格。”他僵硬冷漠的表情说明有些什么不对劲，她思考了片刻，低下枪口，然后只是说：“我认识一个人。”

夏洛克不以为意，示意了一下其中一个屏幕，上面显示着议员的奔驰在门口绝尘而去，然后问道：“金融诈骗？”

“他不是因为这个杀的米格尔。”她不耐烦地说，没有时间与他周旋，搜寻了一下，然后从上衣口袋里找出她的闪存盘，接到了主机的接口上。

“你在做什么？”夏洛克看着她毫无掩饰的动作不禁眯起眼睛。

“我以为你来监控室也是为了这个？”她眼睛继续盯着屏幕，已经有三个摄像头数据被抹掉了，还好她还算及时，那些都只是库房的监控。艾琳停顿了一下，突然反应过来他的怒火是因为什么，然后转头看着他轻声说：“你不知道自己卷入了什么。”

“那就告诉我。”他呲着牙说，一瞬间拉近了两人之间的距离，昔日的侦探不得不承认他有些恼火。但她只是冷冷地看着他突然的失控，然后垂下眼睛端详着自己的指甲，“你我都知道你在追查莫里亚蒂的黑客。”

这是最合理的推断，他再一次惊讶于她的智力能在如此短的时间内就做出这些合理的联系，也许是不习惯有人也会这样来推断他的活动。莫里亚蒂对他在伦敦的亲友的威胁并不只是说说而已，还好他那军情六处的哥哥至少还有一技之长，对他们的跟踪很快就阻止了，暗网上的悬赏名单也被抹去。可同时，威胁迈克罗夫特在巴兹医院不要介入的筹码依然握在某个黑客手里。

暗网的追踪总是令他颇为兴奋，蛛丝马迹以不一样的方式呈现在他眼前。他的线人帮助他分析出了模板，IP跳点交集在一个地方，拉法.米格尔掌握这一家服务器供应公司，并提供许多对公Paas服务，翻译过来就是黑客组织聚集地。

他很快掩饰过自己的惊讶：“通常是莫里亚蒂维护着各方各面，莫兰更喜欢专注在一个目标上，他应接不暇，这里快要垮台了。所以就烧个一干二净？这似乎像他的作风。”

“你为什么不直接走出去大喊一声问问他呢。”她翻了个白眼，看着又一个监视器被火焰吞没，火势越来越快了，他为什么非得来扰乱她的计划？她要早知道就应该将那地下室的小窗锁在身后，懒惰是的，她现在责怪着自己，不去思考她当时没这么做是否有其他原因。如果世上有后悔药，艾琳相信自己甚至不会在那一夜拨打下吉姆的电话。

进度条继续走着，侦探注意到她是在拷贝监控视频，销毁当然，但是为什么要拷贝？她比他更加了解莫里亚蒂帮派的风格，罪证这种东西对他们来说并不特别重要，因为还有更多手段摆布公正的程序。

“你到底在帮他做什么？”出口之后他就后悔了，屏幕上又有两个摄像头仅剩雪花，火势离他们越来越近了，他估计他们还有七分钟时间逃离。

“你就那么确信我是在帮他？”

他在开口回答之前发现自己几乎要用真声，马上克制住自己，但用自己的伪装与她进行这一场谈话总觉得有什么不对，等他调整过来，他已经不知道应该如何回应她了。伪装总是自画像。

“那就告诉我莫兰在哪里。”最终他这样说道，没有继续去质疑她，以免暴露出自己对她的行为目的一头雾水的真相。

“这时候了你还在找莫兰？”尽管他再怎么想一石二鸟，艾琳都为他的大意感到疑惑，侦探的资源已经如此匮乏了吗？冒了这么大的风险？一个不完善的计划？（虽然似乎她才是扰乱他计划的那一个）不过也许执着确实是福尔摩斯先生的特质之一。

他一时间迷惑地看着她，将她的惊讶当做又是一个不正面回答自己问题的反击，同时警觉于自己今日的企图是如此明显，如果她能够这么快判断他的意图，那么也许对手也不会很难。危险，对于现在的他来说。

“他早就逃之夭夭了，瞧瞧这个地方，你该有点头绪。”

“无疑是多谢于你，毕竟那些可以联系到黑客位置的服务器是你放下的爆炸装置，议员也是你联系上的，为什么不呢，你们配合的多好。”他颇为讽刺地说。是的他真的有些绝望了，距离他的“自杀”已经过去了两个月，而今天这一丁点线索是他最近得到的最重大发现。

她没有耐心再继续这个无意义的话题，压下自己的怒火，如果他没法自己看到真相，那她也没义务去指出来。一方的损失是另一方的收获。

在数据传输完成的时刻，她拔出U盘，塞进自己的内衣里，保持自己的动作幅度很小。艾琳希望这些已经足够，在他面前她没办法去寻找自己想要的那一段，增加了难度。夏洛克环抱双臂，视线也聚焦在屏幕上，脑内计算着自己的逃生路线。他不时瞥一眼她的状态，非常清楚自己所处的位置阻挡住了房间内唯一的出口。

“回头见，福尔摩斯先生。”

她突然掏出手枪朝他的方向射击，实际上只是打在了控制台上，但是跳起的火星已经足够让他失去专注，他显然没有想到她真的会对自己开枪，纵使没有射中。以此为时机，她夺门而出，当然他很快也就紧跟其后。不过她早有准备，比他先到达楼梯间，并用枪内剩下的两颗子弹射碎了采光窗，跳了出去。

* * *

三天后的艾德勒小姐快速抵达了一楼，现在想念起那把没了弹药的手枪来。她停在出口转角，隔着中间一段开阔的空地，看见他衬衫上带着血痕，从地面上头部中枪倒下的杀手来看，那血不是他的，尽管他的指关节确实血迹淋淋。

“觉得暴露自己行踪很好玩吗？”她低声对自己喃喃道，差点就没打算让他发现自己的存在。但是他显然已经知道她就在楼内，在她打开紧急出口的门时就看见了她。

夏洛克只是勾了勾嘴角，没有说话，抬眼看了一下周边的楼顶，最后视线放在了他们十一点钟方向的那一侧。他点了一下头，与她对视一眼，她明白了，这对于现在的狙击手方位来说是一个视觉死角，天色渐暗，他们很快就需要红外设备了，而刚才追踪她的枪手已经从自己设置好的楼顶离开了。

夏洛克弯腰，把杀手藏在军靴里的匕首抽了出来，朝她挥了一下。但艾琳只是摇了摇头，虽然有件武器会更好，但是她并不想要与自己的敌人达到那么近的距离，早前在电梯井内已经让她颇为被动了。

高处的照明灯打开了，她好奇现在这群人到底知不知道自己的对手的真实身份。也许今天过后他们就能确定了。艾琳穿过空旷区域，通过侧门进入了另一座仓库内部，鉴于她就在楼梯间入口边，那枪手现在已经没有时间重新回到高处。所以她脱掉高跟，蹑手蹑脚地沿着墙边前进。她的前方传来脚步声，正巧了。刚才在三楼她注意到前方是仓库的其中一个卸货处，那里有窗。

在她接近时追踪她的人已经掏出了手枪，但是这不妨碍她用自己尖锐的鞋跟狠狠在他脊椎底部来了一下，他吃痛地大叫一声，并马上追着她跑到了窗前。

枪响，来自刚才夏洛克示意的那个楼顶，她那不幸仍然直立着的对手应声倒地，然后一切都安静了下来。她匍匐前进，拿起死者的武器，透过望远镜镜片检查了一下，然后才满意地穿上鞋起身走出建筑物，毫不意外地在五分钟之后看见夏洛克小跑着下了楼。他手上的匕首不见了。

“希望你记得清除掉指纹。”

侦探只是轻蔑地看了她一眼，什么都没有说，好像这提醒跟出门要穿衣服没有什么两样。

雨后的沥青路坑坑洼洼地反映着路灯的灯光，他只穿着单薄的衬衣，瞳孔有些放大，似乎是脑震荡的迹象。艾琳最后环视一圈她为自己选下的战场，瞥了他一眼，然后开始往来时的方向走。

“还没有打算要告诉我你的目的？”他重心有一些不稳，但是依然不妨碍他跟上她的步伐。

“我以为我之前已经表示的够清楚了。”艾琳没有理会他，继续往自己的目标方向快步走着。他憎恨这种感觉，就像是所有信息都掌控在她一个人手里，就像是John每每看着他在难以理解的人际关系中迷失时露出的失望表情。他不愿承认自己需要帮助，但有些谜题他注定无法独自解开。

他们陷入沉默，似乎是僵持的，双方都无计可施，既不愿意暴露更多自己，也不愿意询问。“那位女人”在心中静静地好奇着，他为什么会毫不犹豫地跟上来。

“你很心急。”最后她在他伸缩了一下自己酸痛的指关节时指出，语气中没有漏出半分关切，只是陈述事实。夏洛克知道她是在说之前直捣地下钱庄的事情。

“你有什么在乎的？”他冷冷地回答，甩了一下右手，假装没有注意到左手刚和她的手轻轻碰在了一起，因为她手温度很低，虽然触到了伤口，但侦探并没有感觉到什么痛感。

“只是不希望你再这样搅黄我的事情。”

“放心，今天之后不会了，不管你干的是什么。”最后一句是他嘟囔着的，因为街上的静谧还是被她听见了。

她短暂停下脚步，尖锐地看着他，眉头之间有些褶皱：“如果这个⾏动要成功，你就得学会把你的⿐⼦从我的事情⾥抽出去。”她的语气像是一句警告，但是对方只是耸耸肩，就像她猜测他会的那样。

当他们走到那栋不起眼的公寓楼前时，他抽出口袋里的劣质香烟，而她小声说道：“这是个糟糕的习惯。”

“五十步笑百步。”

他们上楼时互相分享一支香烟。

这是个糟糕的主意，一支烟的尼古丁含量注定不能让充满肾上腺素的他们两人都保持冷静，而且更糟的是他现在反而起了反应，更加怀念起他的三剂贴片来。

她先动作，他点上烟后还未等他将火机放回口袋中，她在电梯口转身面向他，伸手将他唇间的烟抽出来，放在自己嘴上吸了一口。他们的眼神一直没有分离，夏洛克感觉他像是看下一口深井，烟头与氧气接触的燃烧在阴暗的电梯间里短暂照亮了她脸颊的一部分，她玫瑰色的皮肤闪现了一丝温暖，但很快又变得冰冷白皙。她的双唇很轻，没有在烟嘴上留下任何口红的印记，吸时像是一个亲吻。“那位女人”移开眼神，将烟喷向他右肩后面，然后递回给他。每回交换时他们的指尖轻轻碰在一起，他感觉手心像是有条丝线钉在上面，被向着不知道什么方向拉扯得生疼。这肯定得是什么新一轮的游戏，侦探当下就作出判决，不自觉地眯起眼睛，深吸之后将烟递了回去。

他昂头吐完烟，迈进电梯时，明显地感觉长时间的对视令他肌肤之下感到了不适。香烟正在夹在她的食指和中指之间，他看着她摁下楼层的按键后才吐出烟雾，抬起手将烟又递到他面前。就这样，他们在电梯狭隘的空间里互相传递着那支烟，被烟草产生的烟雾和味道包围着，但两人都丝毫不在意。

那支烟在电梯门再次打开的时候还剩下一节，但她最后深吸了一口之后，就将它在电梯口的烟灰缸上掐灭了。她一言不发地走向自己住的公寓，他安静地跟在后面，瞳孔在黑暗中为了搜寻更多光线而放大。

拐过转角之后，她原地转身轻轻将他推着按在了墙上。侦探感觉到压力摁在他的右肩上，她稍微踮了踮脚，仔细端详着他的眼睛。

“吻我。”她用略微嘶哑的声音说，让他乱了阵脚，几乎在想着自己是不是听错了。这与他所想的完全不同，更为复杂，她看起来像是在发出一个挑战。不过他不确定“那位女人”所做的任何事会与他想象的一样。

这是个糟糕的主意，真的是个糟糕的主意，某种程度上比跳下医院大楼更加糟糕，他的大脑进入飞速旋转，从他们这次见面以来，他一直都没办法搞清楚她的动机和企图，这令他感到不安，就像是在贝尔格莱维亚的客厅里无法找到细节时那样，不同的是那时候他仍有探索未知的兴奋，现在他只觉得警钟长鸣。

但很快艾琳就不耐烦了，微微弯了弯嘴角有些讽刺地自顾自笑了下，然后吻了他。

这是她第一回亲吻他，唇间微微带有苦涩，他一动不动，不知道如何或是不想回应。然后突然间一股欲望席卷而来，令他想要抬起手捧住她的面庞，强烈程度令他自己都手足无措。他驱动双唇轻轻回应着她，最后只是把右手放到了她的肩胛骨之间。

她口中的烟味与他无差，但他刚开始有些不习惯在别人的嘴中尝到这股味道，不过一切不快在她轻轻舔舐进他口唇中之后就完全消失了，随之消失的是是那股不安的感觉。她带着指甲油的手指掐在他长有胡茬的下巴上，引导着两人接触的角度。但很快她就推开了他，全然不管他仍然在前倾，不自觉地追随过去。他觉得自己也许在两年前就已经期待着这个吻了，并没有料到居然会是在他的伪装之下发生。

她用钥匙开了门，拉着他的手将仍然有些迷茫的侦探领了进去卧室，并在床头柜找出她的绳索，并回头对他露出一个坏笑，那是类似她仍然是施虐女王时的笑容。她现在完全进入了角色了，这点倒令人奇怪地让他没有那么慌张了，至少他知道这一面的她。

夏洛克重新接近她，再次得到一个轻吻，手指探进她的发间，将她的发式弄散了。不过她没有深入太久，艾琳撤开身时已经拿到了他口袋里的香烟和火机。她点起一根，将烟盒与火机都放到刚刚取出绳索的床头柜上面，有些挑衅地看着他。

夏洛克抿了抿嘴，克制住自己揉乱头发的冲动，他呼了一口气，解开了衬衫纽扣，脱下来搭在靠近厕所的椅子上，然后从她手上夺过那根烟。她没有做太多抵抗，失去香烟后的双手直接放到了他的胸膛上，然后探身去轻舐他脖颈的脉搏处，让他浑身颤栗了一下。接着，“那位女人”轻车熟路地将手掌张开，顺着他的肌肤抵达他的肩膀，将他推倒在床上。

“乖乖听话，福尔摩斯先生。”这个名字掷地有声，她的膝盖枕在他的跨两侧，压住了他的小腹，然后扭腰去拿来绳索，将他的手腕捆在了床头板的边缘。就算是在逃亡也顾得上搞个繁复的床头板，他混乱地想到，只有一条思绪仍然盘旋在他的脑海中，就像久久不愿散去的广告歌曲旋律。

然后她又远离他了，翻身下床，在他左臂内侧印下一个吻，顷刻之间夏洛克就想念她的触碰，同时很明确地知道自己这么想是正中她的下怀。

她走到床的另一边，接近房间门口的地方，开始迅速脱去衣物，直到她只穿着黑色优雅的内衣，不如她从前的那些收藏那么复杂，但显然是为了便于行动。他嘴里依然叼着烟，只是静静地看着她。

“瞧瞧我们花了多久才到这一步。”她轻轻笑着说，右手拂过大腿内侧，并妩媚地重新接近她，“想想你的胡渣摩挲起来会是什么感觉，啊，也许还有牙印。”

现在的她跟此前在行动中的“那位女人”真的是截然不同，他吞咽了一下，哼了一声，开始理解为什么她的顾客们都对她魂牵梦绕。诱惑的艺术里每一条守则她都烂熟于心。

艾琳将双手放在他的肋骨处，然后移动到腰间，上半身探了下去，用胸贴住他，使他不禁倒吸了一口烟，在她偏过头用嘴唇贴住他右耳时才缓缓将烟喷出来。

“两清了。”

她声音低的不可思议。但这么说完之后，她就再一次撤身，往浴室而去，与此同时，大门传来声响，未等侦探惊讶地瞪大眼睛，两个黑影就闪进了卧室。其中一人摁住他的双脚，另一人用手掰开他的右眼，仪器扫描了一下虹膜，然后对床尾的另一人点了点头。他努力挣扎着，希望能够踢到其中一人，因为他手臂上的束缚无比紧绷，他知道是不可能逃脱的。此时他可以看见，艾琳.艾德勒逆光站在卧室的门口，冷眼看着眼前一切上演。

那位负责验证他身份的不明人从怀里掏出带有消声器的手枪，对着他胸口开了一枪。血在床单上蔓延，两人开始布置现场并拍照。

而她穿上衣服，扬长而去。


	3. Here be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未知领域

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why should i be out of mind  
> because i am out of sight?  
> i am but waiting for you, for an interval  
> somewhere very near  
> just round the corner.
> 
> "Death is Nothing at All"  
> by Henry Scott Holland

_名为俄狄浦斯的少年在前往底比斯城的山路上，见到了山顶一座神庙，并打算上前稍事休息。且看众神如何为他设置，最为精密的命运机器。_

街角处传来悠扬的小提琴声，节奏有些控制不好，但可以听出是一首流行情歌。那个羞涩的金发少年面前放着琴盒，但里面只有几枚硬币，他也并不与路人发生眼神交流，也许这也就是为什么他收入微薄。在他的对角，一位水果小贩占据了阳光下的位置，正看着报纸上的金融板块。

她刚刚路经一家书店，正在脑中计划着去哪里买个牛角包，一个月以来难得歇脚，休整一下。阳光下金黄的柠檬抓住了她的注意力，她掏出手机，看了看短信，然后穿过街道。在选择那柑橘味水果时她将黑发勾到了耳后，身后，小提琴曲突然变成了“女巫之舞”。艾琳抑制住自己的一口叹息，微笑着给小贩付了钱。

她走到一个街区外的咖啡馆里，是上午十点，里面大多数仍然是当地人休闲的交谈。这不是伊斯坦布尔最好的季节，临近春季但没有完全摆脱潮湿，不过鉴于有阳光，坐在室外也不糟糕。她为自己点上一杯咖啡，少糖。等到浓郁的饮品从煮壶流进她深蓝色的陶瓷杯中时，金发的演奏家已经在她对面坐了下来，把琴盒靠在桌腿边上。

“我希望你自己有钱买咖啡。”

店主看他们没有互吻脸颊便坐下在了同一桌，投去些许好奇的眼神，但很快就被招呼走了。

帕格尼尼对他的演奏风格来说太过天马行空了一点，但“那位女人”没有指出来，为了伪装他都拉起电台情歌了，自画像这笑话还是很有可能令人厌烦的。

他点了一杯红茶，然后抽出烟卷，相较于咖啡因还是显然更热衷于尼古丁。

“我注意到你成功甩掉不需要的注意了。”

“我注意到你没有把我的警告当真。”她看了他一眼，小提琴家点起烟之前甚至没有对她礼貌地示意一下。啊，令人窒息的社交白痴，就像他的开场白。

她用一天时间组织起的一场假死并不经得住太深推敲，她也这样警告过他。是的她知道那些打手喜欢什么（在这个场合下，钱，也就是说并不可靠）弄点血袋与残肢交差并不困难，如果你认识对的人的话，至于上演的把戏，那就要看她房间内早就埋下的隐蔽摄像头了，希望在阴暗房间里他胸口的灼伤足以被认定为深入的伤口。那二人甚至在她走后对侦探的头部补了枪（伤口甚至可以隐藏在头发之间，无须再次处理）。当然了，她的麻烦始于侦探横冲直撞地触发了莫兰的试探，他暴露的踪迹与她的时间点太过重合，纵使那位上议院勋爵不如他从前的头领那样多疑，也还是不免注意到了。（巧合与阴谋，亘古真理）

不过说真的，在罪犯发现她不可靠的立场时，她正在策划一场比原计划大一倍且半可控的爆炸，所以也许这也不能完全怪到侦探头上。

“你是怎么甩掉他的尾巴的？”

“怎么，要来向我取经了？”她大抵没有否认，不过并没有关系，他当然知道她是怎么做到的，这个回答反而证实了他的猜测，很好，至少这说明她并不真的有什么实际的把柄抓在莫兰手上。

她所做的并不仅仅是为了生存，如果仅仅是生存，她早就会退出，消失到下一个地方，更不会参与他们小小的计划……等等，那好像就是她正在做的。该死，他承诺自己会先有头绪再来对付这个谜题的。

“只是为了确保万无一失。”

“啊，真是感谢你对我能力的肯定。”她甚至不如之前在行动中那样放松，语气中带着一些讽刺与敌意，令他始料不及。是被迫逃亡的沮丧吗？不是，如果真的有被发现的风险，她可能更加气定神闲。

在提出方案时，她便对其简单程度嗤之以鼻，大隐隐于市的艾德勒小姐并没有想起侦探绝不会没有周全的计划，所以在前来土耳其的火车上看见手机新闻说国际刑警侦破了大宗武器走私案件时才联系起来是他的线人让莫兰无暇顾及太多细节。（细节中见魔鬼，艾琳想到莫兰曾经的一语成谶，不禁勾了勾嘴角）当莫兰发现他依然在继续工作，也就是大约两个月后，就已经太晚了。

或者说她希望如此，至少现在侦探看起来自信多了，如果你对他稚气的金发造型忽略不计的话。

说真的曾经的侦探并不确定自己为什么会提出这样的高风险方案，她当然可以假戏真做，背叛他（又一次）。也许是绝望，在绝望中你通常都会放手一搏，而她是相对来说最有可能不会出卖他的人。真正的谜题，是她为什么同意了。所有以为什么开头的问题通常都是最难回答的那个。

_不对，真正的谜题是你要怎么在最快的时间内彻查或摧毁一个横跨世界的犯罪网络并且合理地回到贝克街。_ 他的脑子对他怒吼说，在头脑宫殿里给了自己一巴掌， _清醒一点_ 。

“看来你的雇主待你不错。”他随意地抛出来一句，引得她不耐烦地欲言又止。“不，我说的不是莫兰，而是你的第三方朋友。”他补充道，掸了掸烟灰，仍然稍带警觉地看着过往的行人。

她嘲讽地短笑了一声，令他不禁瞥眼看向她：“我说过，两清了，请问你有何贵干呢？”

又一次闪现了，那怒火和敌意，背后有什么原因？

“忙着去放下一个炸弹？”

“女孩总得有点爱好，不是所有人都可以靠街头卖艺的。”她向后靠在椅背上，有些隔阂地打量着他，她紧绷的嘴角似乎诉说着一点疲倦。侦探不禁注意到她在卡拉奇之后失去了那种优雅的措辞方式，又或许那只是游戏的一部分。

“你到底欠了多少笔债呢？莫兰的？你 _朋友_ 的？”他没说出口“我的”，纵使这是她愿意帮助他的唯一合理解释，但他并不喜欢这样看待自己的所作所为，当然这潜台词不会被她忽略过去。

“你显然花了太多时间来研究我，为什么不回去查你的犯罪网络组织呢？”

_研究你也许就能查清犯罪网络_ ，但是很明智地没有说出口，这是他的谜团之一，从上回他们见面她的表现来看，她似乎很抵触与莫兰归为一道，纵使她帮助第二号罪犯掩盖了黑客的痕迹，令夏洛克不够时间找到服务器上的资料，纵使她帮莫兰解决了敲诈议员的问题。 _她还帮了你。_

夏洛克想起在暗涌后巷，她跳到她的那位神秘朋友的车顶，并飞快翻了进后座，未等夏洛克仔细观察车内就已经消失的无影无踪。悖论接二连三。

在他沉默并思考着如何回应的间隙，她向前倾身再次拿起放下的咖啡杯，勾在耳后的头发垂了下来，闻起来有淡淡的柠檬香气，今日并没有选择她惯用的香型，甚至沾着些香料的味道，她早上刚经过市场？她在策划什么吗？

比起她之前的调情，她的冷淡令他更经常想起她了。

码头事件之后，她仅仅是在规定的地方留下一切处理妥当的暗号，然后便从他的（当然也包括莫兰的）雷达中消失了，两周未听闻下落。考虑到之前他是如此容易地找到她，这几乎令侦探颇为不解。他将这归纳于谜题未解的心结，因为一个悬而不决的案件通常都会令他这样不好受。但同时，一股熟悉的不安感升起了，一如两年前在沙漠中那样——这是一场新的控制游戏，而他正在走向陷阱。

“也许你愿意加入我？”

他小时候沉迷航海时代研究得出的一大结论是：如果你小心翼翼地避开所有标记危险的领域，最终结果就是在地图上原地转圈。

“什么，站到天使那一边伸张正义吗？”她露出一个不置可否的笑容，又抿了口咖啡。

“不，准确的说是搞破坏。”在看到她终于因为这熟悉的措辞再次转头瞥了他一眼时，他不禁勾起一边嘴角，这正是他想要达到的效果。

“我不再做那些了。”她依旧眼中带笑看着他。

“你我都知道那不是真的。”他抓住这个机会（毕竟这是他感觉良好的领域）突然加快了语速说道：“我相信你没有忘记我们上回见面时，你可是在莫兰出名的地下钱庄里安了一个炸弹，依照他的指示，当然，因为他虽然没什么品味但是至少还聪明的知道自己守不住那个体系——比如我就已经知道有三个黑客在密谋窃取他们应得的份额了。于是他导演了那么一出，把最关键的筹码拿走，以备在其他人松懈的时候给出致命一击。依然像个猎手一样思考，这也是为什么他更加容易被猜透。他对你的威胁更多在人身安全上，因而你就不那么担心，等待时机逃离就好了。我不得不承认在知道你还留有后手的时候还是蛮惊讶的，看来你的关系网并不是那么狭窄，嗯？你的——我们暂时用‘同伙’这个词好了——就是接走你的那位。不知道出于什么原因，你相信他并不为莫兰工作，而作为回报，他想要的是‘暗涌’内的监控录像。具体原因还有待观察，你的大火确实非常精妙，但你的同伙早晚也会露出马脚的，毕竟他应该就在我哥哥收集的那份交叉关系档案中，而我过目不忘。”

他的自信让“那位女人”想起他在她公寓门口花盆里留下的字条。一样令人恼火的自大，解释着他如何完全清楚莫兰下一步计划就是除掉她这个收尾，而向他证实她的所谓“忠心”的极佳方式就是诱捕一个潜在有可能是侦探的角色。他只言片语地解释了计划，相信她完全有能力处理种种细节，全程没有说一个“请”字，最后没有落款，只是潦草地空了一行，写道： _卡拉奇。_

她耸了耸肩膀，企图用不在意的方式让侦探措手不及。不过说真的她并不怎么在乎，侦探所谓的威胁不过是雷声大，雨点小。

“当然，还有一种可能就是，你与莫兰之间仍有一些我暂时，”他把重音放在了“ _暂时_ ”两个字上，“还不知道的瓜葛。而之前的一切是给我上演的一出大戏，为了放松我的警惕，也好让莫兰更加万无一失地捕获我，就像没有悬念的猎狐比赛。我不否认自己找到你……”他撇撇嘴，没有直接说出来安排假死的事情，毕竟他们还是在大庭广众之下，“……是为了证实一下这种可能性还有多少。”

噢她明白了提琴家刚才为什么没有回答她，他其实是来炫耀的，这世界上会有其他人像他一样既让人烦躁又让人无法抵抗吗？“那么还有多少？”她不带任何感情，纯属好奇地问道。

“百分之四十，因为凯特.迈金森。”

她努力控制住了表情，但夏洛克仍旧看出了她身体的紧绷。上钩了，他就知道自己的杀手锏是有效的，并不是只有她一个人会做功课。他感到口干舌燥，于是抿了口红茶，并在内心按捺下自己的兴奋，谈判仍在进行中。

“四个月前，她失踪了。当然在你的失踪之后她也自然消失了，我是说用回了自己本来的姓氏‘迈金森’，融入了人群里，这是可以预见的，大抵也是按照你的指示。也许投靠了自己的苏格兰亲戚？总而言之，她消失了，但不成功，并不，之间她多次遭到尾随，大部分都是那些想要知道你去向的人，但她很轻松就打发他们了，毕竟她确实不知道你到底在哪里。但是，她失踪了，在短途航班上，上了飞机，却没有下来。要成功，需要庞大的资源和人脉，你知道谁最喜欢玩这种手段。她很有可能仍然是他们对你的把柄，因为就算你表示她无关紧要，凯特依然知晓你的一部分秘密。莫兰是通过那个叫‘斯芬克斯’的舞娘接近你的，她也同样失踪了，我想你不可能没有考虑过这之间的关联。考虑到我们的合作效果拔群，而你又天生喜欢搞点破坏，为什么不联手呢？你手上掌握的有关莫里亚蒂的信息会让我的行动更加高效，而我不出一星期我就能知道凯特身上到底发生了什么。”

艾琳将手放到了桌面之下，他的视觉盲区，注意到他因为自己这一动作而紧绷起来，绝对不止百分之四十。“这就是你的小算盘？”她不动声色地看着他，“你错得不能再错了。”

侦探眼神冰冷地说道：“你没有回答我的问题。”

她将放在大腿上的手插到了外套口袋里，在他再一次警惕地眯起眼睛时感到一阵报复成功的快感。

“你不是个非常擅长信任别人的人对吧。”她的语气中带有嘲笑，实际上他们都知道他比表面上更容易信任他人。因为他能够在细节之处判断他人的真相，所以他并不害怕。因而在她身上，信任变得尤其困难，因为即便是现在，她没有穿着自己的“战袍”，他也仍旧只能看出她的基本生活状况（干净的单人公寓，大概在山顶方向，她搭了巴士过来——无关——她的资金足以生存，且大概有后备储存，着装休闲但并不像游客而是更像已经融入当地生活的外国人——与她的伪装有关——外套褶皱处说明潜在藏有武器的可能——无关……）琐碎的信息，无一不是他已知或根本不需要费多大力气推测的，让侦探对她的动机和她下一步的行为仍然一头雾水。他想起卡拉奇，事实上，这一个月以来他最不应该忘记的就是卡拉奇，不确定因素太多了，他需要减少因变量。

“我没有什么原因要相信你。”

她从玩弄咖啡杯的边缘中突然抬起头来，看着他，透过他所有伪装看着他。

“对于一个已经被我背叛过许多次的人你对我可是出奇的信任，这能告诉我们什么呢，福尔摩斯先生？”

还有一句话是他那喜欢给兄弟两人读各种奇幻故事的父亲常挂在嘴边的：眠龙勿扰。

他乱了阵脚，她的语气跟那晚如出一辙，但是眼神仿佛隔着一层迷雾，令他眯起眼睛揣测着。

“各取所需。”他抹除了声音中所有情感波动说道，别开视线并吸了一口烟。事实是这让他们都安全了些，演了一出戏向外界宣告互相的不在意和情感元素的缺失，一场背叛。他希望这掩饰过去了，虽然他心底知道，她也清楚的指出了，这更多是形势所迫。

他假借喷烟的动作回头撇了一眼，看见她依然坐在那里，不免得有些吃惊。他本以为她会离开的。

“还债而已。”她耸了耸肩，闲然自得地靠在扶手上。

曾经的侦探低下头，不知道该如何回应。毕竟这也是他刚开始接受的原因，也是他告诉自己可以信任她的原因。她的语气很轻柔，由于动作抬高了手肘，在风衣之下漏出了一节肌肤。他看着她裸露的手腕，眨了眨眼，提醒自己她的温存只是给那帮蠢货编造的假象罢了。

他真想念约翰，在几年的陪伴之后重新孤身奋战单打独斗，面对陌生的城市和无法信任的团队。也许他只是将那想念映射到了她身上。等等，不对，他还没有脆弱到要找这种借口来说明自己的行为。

他意识到她是对的，（不能说意识到，更像是骂骂咧咧地至少承认了）自己比所估计的更为信任她，并不合时宜地在此时想起她的嘴唇贴在自己脸颊上的感觉，抿了抿嘴。好奇和谨慎开始了拉锯战，今日第三次，他在内心评估又一遍风险，同时将30秒前过于生动的记忆塞回自己潜意识深处。 _那不是真的。_

沉默。

她掏出了手机查看消息。

他的好奇心取得上风。

“你和之前在游戏中时很不一样。”

这反倒意外的让她片刻露出了惊讶的神色，可令他更加恼火的是，他同样不确定那是为什么。不过她很快就恢复过来了：“我以为你说这都是一出大戏呢。”

“百分之四十的可能性并不足以下结论。”

“从我听到的来看，关于我的动机你可没多少确定的线索，侦探先生。”她扫视了一下他的面容，然后抬了抬下巴：“猜测为基础建立的纸牌屋一触即溃。”

该死，她怎么老是能发现他最不想正视的问题？

夏洛克知道此时继续与她纠缠细节无济于事，他的好奇心此刻将谨慎打的满地找牙，于是他下意识地顿了顿，说：

“你说，你没有在玩游戏了。”

“而你，决定相信我？”她挑了挑眉毛，半是反问，半是使自己之前的论调不证自明。

“……不，我不信，”他用低沉的声音说道，低下了头：“毕竟我并不真的认识你。”

她讽刺地勾了勾嘴角，走前将咖啡渣倒在了瓷碟里，墨色中空白的间隙看起来像是一把镰刀。

在她身后，移动到坡顶的水果小贩放下自己的报纸，从一叠油枣中抽出手枪，与她擦身而过，径直上前。

* * *

如果不是白天偏低的气温，没有人会相信这里是春天。纵使是一个有港口的城市，卡拉奇的大部分仍然笼罩在沙漠的热浪中。而到了晚间，郊外则是阴冷入骨的气候，隐隐的阴风卷起的烟尘，入侵着城市周边。

在她听到熟悉的铃声时，她感觉到被塑胶条勒出血痕的手腕处有所缓解，他已经借由挥刀瞄准的动作轻松割断了她的捆绑。

“跑！”

可惜艾琳.艾德勒不擅长遵守命令。

在他转身去劈砍后面的人时，她对镜头露出的欣喜微笑突然转化成了敏锐而自信的媚笑，未等摄像师反应过来她便猫腰冲向摄像机。摄像师从镜头里看到时慌忙直起身来，但已经太晚了，他身后的两名守卫被突然劈砍的侩子手吸引了注意力，他们的机枪手已经应声而倒，而艾琳撞倒了摄影器械，抄起三脚架打翻了拿着AK的其中一个。另一人显然没有想到他们最为保险的火力武器顷刻之间失去作用，由于经验不足多花了两秒时间决定应该射击哪一个目标，却忽视了艾琳是靠他更近的那一个。

枪走火，打在了沙地上，激起烟尘。剧烈的响声在穹顶之内轰鸣起来，她一下踢开掉落在地上的冲锋枪，长袍因为累赘差点将她绊倒，于是她也就顺势俯身下去，用膝盖缓冲，抽出那人腰间的手枪，毙了边上的那个。

太快了，那人死的太快了，她欣然接受自己汹涌的快感支配，抽起三脚架的腿，不断殴打摄影师的头部，发出嘶吼声。这两周以来她遭受的欺凌全都宣泄在那人身上，她用尽全身的力气抽打着，几乎红了眼，直到可以看见瘀痕，皮开肉绽，就像她全身上下所感觉到的疼痛一样。

他们没有打败她，他们没有打败“那位女人”！暴力没有，侮辱没有， _死亡_ 更没有。

等她回过神来，那人已经一动不动了，而侦探已经将卡车上执掌机枪的人劈成重伤，并轻而易举地拆掉了机枪的枪栓，揣到自己口袋里，将那一串业已无用的12.5毫米子弹扔在了边上。艾琳感到有些可惜，她还挺希望能有机会把弄一下那玩意的，不过显然他的撤离计划并不想引起那么大的注意。有道理，无趣，但不无道理。

但刚才的枪声显然有人注意到了，侦探选择砍刀无疑是为了拖慢这不可避免的发现，也许是她的突然爆发不在他的计划之中，当然这影响不大，脚步声临近这显然是为了存放步兵战车之类的仓库时，他已经打着了火。引擎轰鸣一下，发出柴油机特有的那种味道。

“上车，女人！”

她在小跑向卡车时的时候才感觉到刚才有粒子弹穿过了她的小腿，血迹被地面的沙子瞬间吸收，只剩下一个肮脏的污点。她用尽力气才没有让自己失去重心，还好肾上腺素让疼痛弱化了，不过这还是可能对后续计划有影响。不要紧，她承受过更糟的。

彼时他已经扯下蒙在脸上的黑布，正在挂着手动档，喘着粗气说：“简单的已经过去，复杂的还在后头。”她点了点头，环顾四周。后座上放着他那把砍刀，还有一个密封袋，里面是些干净的衣物，但是除了那砍刀之外就没有其他武器了。“那位女人”有些期待地想着他的逃离计划，可注意力没法集中去弄明白那大概会是什么样的，她的五感都超脱敏锐，明显地听见外面起了疑心的恐怖分子在叫喊着什么，善于辨别香水前调的鼻腔内此刻搜寻着空气中橡胶燃烧的味道，血液顺着她脚踝流了下去，落在卡车的地毯，并渗进她的布鞋里。 _专注。_ 她稍稍有些晕头转向地想到。

这里怎么什么都是黑色的。

他猛踩下油门，令她明显地感觉到推背感，轮胎原地摩擦扬起了更多烟尘，当他们冲出那穹顶的时候撞毁了路口的路障，冲击力使她不禁蜷缩了一下。与艾琳所想的不同，迎接他们的并不是紧急照明所用的高瓦数射灯，而是夜色。她的瞳孔因光线的减少而放大，几秒之后才识别出星星点点的战术手电光照在他们两点钟方向。但是他们飞驰着掠过去了，她指节发白地攥着没有窗玻璃的车门。

她讨厌这种感觉，似乎每一秒都有可能是最后一秒，就好像现在的性命只是赊账而来的，每一刻的想法都向她尖叫着同一个念头： _保护，保护，保护。_

她在此刻瞥了一眼身边的侦探，逼迫自己找到焦点。 _专注！从最近的着手，你最擅长的。_ 她思路不受控地移向后座的大刀，但一想到刀刃架在脖子上时，感到一阵恶心。 _专注。_ 她把视线聚焦在他的颧骨上，他正在专注地检查周围的环境，静静的等着什么，大概是计时？

他们并没有冲出营地的门口，只是借着夜色掩护停在了靠北侧的伙房后面，熄了火。射灯打开了，刺眼的白光一下就充斥了每一个角落，有人终于修好了保险丝之类的。她听见人声鼎沸，数辆载着枪械的卡车朝着营地正门开去，努力控制住呼吸平稳。从她之前的了解，伙房对面是轻武器存放的地方，四下进气，五下呼气。 _聚焦在你可以掌控的东西上，_ 他来救了你，他不会让你白白送死。

可万一呢？他做事从不毫无理由，或者是他哥哥改了主意，要让她坐穿牢底？不，那不是你现在要考虑的，什么都比之前好。他穿着他们统一派发的那种黑色衣袍，大概很好清去血渍罢。

四下进气，五下呼气。肋骨在吸气时有些疼痛，但那不是重点。“那位女人”注意到福尔摩斯先生在无意识之间也同步了他自己呼吸的节奏。

他再次发动了引擎，掉了个头，朝着北侧的一个出口开去，看起来颇为满意。在他们开出营地时，哨岗亮起了灯，可是没有卫兵出来查看。他朝右偏头，看了看哨岗，不予理会，然后又看到艾琳聚焦在自己身上的眼神。

“我们的机会窗口不大，但恕我直言他们的军事水平实在不敢恭维。”

“简单而直接的计划，福尔摩斯先生，也许还有些铤而走险。”她轻轻地说道，随着二人与营地的距离拉得越来越大，她感觉自己体内那种紧张感也松懈了一些些。

他们继续无言，越过一片开阔地带，北侧与卡拉奇城市越来越远，几乎称不上郊区，周边的村庄并不安定，大多有那基地组织的熟人。这并不是她心目中会首选的路线，但侦探看起来胸有成竹。晚风吹得她有些寒冷，毕竟卡车的挡风玻璃形同虚设，她用力眨了眨眼，督促自己保持清醒。他似乎注意到了她的蜷缩，于是开口说：

“没什么好铤而走险的，顺利的我都有点困了。他们本就疏于组织，这天晚上更是群龙无首，头领正在西面某个村庄劫掠。你的处刑并不被多少人知晓，所以就不需要更多注意了，电力系统只是小儿科，更不说他们的通讯了。”

比起来想要炫耀，更多是为了让她保持清醒，不过也无需太久了。她闭上眼片刻，想要把包裹住的头发放下来，想烧掉她的头巾，但是这对她的伪装还是很必要的。再睁开眼时，她见到前方山脉逐渐隆起，在丘陵掩护之后，有一座破旧的棚屋。他们此时距离营地仅有大约二十分钟车程距离，所以也许这就是她的中转站了。

他跳下车，绕过前盖去打开棚屋几乎称不上有门的入口，然后从里面找出一支手电。她将车灯熄灭了，同样下了车，拖着伤腿缓缓走了过去。不过在门口她就停住了脚步，在那棚屋中间，顺着手电的灯光，她看到侦探正在拆开一个裹尸袋，拉链拉开之后暴露出的时一具黑纱包裹的，鼻青脸肿的女尸。体型较她从前来说偏瘦，但现在的话也许正相似，她只能推测是他请求当地法医帮的忙。她面部的伤看起来是被殴打致死的。艾琳不禁想着她生前有着如何的遭遇才会这样众叛亲离。

_就像自己_ ，一个小小的声音在她内心说。

“麻烦的在这里：我需要你的血。尸体检验不会有太多问题，已经打理好了，但是痕迹科我没办法糊弄，我哥亲自执掌那里。”他稍稍有一些无奈地说道，看着艾琳苍白的脸色，希望这不会成为自己计划中的一个问题。

“哈，侦探先生与痕迹科的较量。”她感到有些好笑，看来这里是后台区域，而不是她此前所想的第一现场。艾琳微微跛脚上前，然后思索了一下，还是坐到那椅子上，因为木腿长短不一，使得她必须扶着桌子才平衡重心，撕扯开碍事的袍子，露出裸露的小腿。

“你有刀子吗？”她故意回避了后座上的弯刀。

他皱起眉头，迟疑了一下，但还是拉起自己的袍子，从靴内掏出了一把小刀放到桌子上。然后又从上衣的内袋里摸出一个火机，抛给她。

她手腕上的勒伤让她拿打火机的手微微颤抖，但不妨碍她用火焰烧红刀尖。她将打火机抛回给他，就着他那支手电筒的灯光仔细端详着她那不起眼的伤口。

“现在是你说点俏皮话逗女孩子开心的好时机。”她勾了勾嘴角，但是还是在刀尖陷进肉里的时候闷哼一声，咬紧牙关。他别过头去，用火机点了颗烟，没想到却是低焦油的，巴基斯坦的便宜牌子。

幸得子弹陷得不深，反弹大概减轻了穿透力，不然会击穿的。如果有（不会疼晕她的）消毒手段可能更好。艾琳转了转手腕，让自己适应那里勒痕的刺痛感，下刀时尽量避免了伤口扩大化，还好她出血不快，也许说明了偏低的血压？ _那抽血可能会有些困难了。_ 子弹掉出来之后，她终于呼出刚才屏息的那口气，用仍旧较热的刀面贴了贴伤口，左手摸索着刚才扯下的黑布，用以勒紧伤口，完成了包扎。

“你刚刚从恐怖分子营地成功逃脱还即将又一次蒙骗过大英政府，我觉得你已经够开心的了。”

等她完成后，发现夏洛克已经从车后座拿来了那把弯刀，站在那尸体边上说。艾琳的血在椅子下的地板上摊成一小淌，那就安排成坐姿吧，还好他多备了绳索。

她哼了一声，突然感觉有些无力，不过还是将刀子在身上抹干净，刀柄向外递回给他时，她看着他的眼睛轻声说：“谢谢。”

她带着少有的真诚，还有一个淡淡的笑容。那一瞬间将他从自己对计划的担忧中完全震慑出来，夏洛克发现自己也许从未见到过她这一面，不过最后只是接过刀子，点了点头，弯腰塞回到高帮靴内侧。

抽血完成后，她没有感觉到眩晕，这是个好现象。咨询侦探开始布置现场，对着女尸的脖子挥刀而下，第一下没有完全斩断，刀刃卡在脊椎骨上的声音令她皱起眉头。他继续，并把血液小心翼翼地布置成喷溅状，她闭上眼睛，聚焦在自己的思绪上。

“是你解释一下自己的时候了。”她用发号施令的那种语气说，不过仍然颇为愉快，掩饰住自己对他没有什么明显反应所感到的焦躁。之前那种不安的感觉又悄悄接近她了， _危险，保护，你最擅长的，保护，保护。_

“艾德勒小姐，我相信你对自己的假死细节不会有太多疑问，你收买了侩子手出逃，他们在这个棚屋附近抓获你，然后殴打致死，按照原计划斩了首。”他耸了耸肩，似乎这些都是显而易见的：“然后六处的人发现那著名的录像，他们为了在首领面前掩饰自己的无能，修饰了录像，大家都开心地得到一具尸体，莎士比亚都写不出更棒的喜剧了。”

“我是说，你为什么来救我？”她语气轻巧的仿佛在谈论天气，但心里实际并非波澜不惊。她不喜欢自己的措辞，她从不需要人拯救，玩得起游戏就得输得起，不过是这回赌的大了一点。所有人都有自己的动机，这是她的世界的常规，没有例外。

当他没有回答她，只是走出棚屋外时，她跟在后面调笑地说：“该不会是因为情感吧。”

“我不认为你有基础，或有资格妄自做这种猜测。”他语气淡淡的，似乎没有将她的话放在心上。

“得了吧,你自己说的，化学反应或者荷尔蒙什么的，一时的失调罢了。”她朝他走进了一步，两人突然鼻尖无别贴近，她充满挑战地看着他的眼睛：“事实上，我倒也挺想发泄一下的，如果你感兴趣的话。”

他别过头去，没有理会自己胸膛中无比想要证实她错误的恼火，然后抓了抓头发，计划里还有什么来着？噢对。他转身掏出手机，用刚进屋的视角为地上的尸体拍下了照片，然后发给了自己的线人，下一步有序进行。她看起来也太沾沾自喜了。

他脱下黑色的外袍，在衬衫外套了卡车后座的备用衣物，然后递给她一件不同的衣袍，示意她棚屋后面的小轿车里。她狡黠地对他笑了一下，不过在他转过身去收拾所有工具的时候没有再说什么俏皮话。

“啊，不感兴趣，”她语气中颇有思索的趣味，最后下结论说：“所以还是事出有因。”

他扫视着现场，确保一切没有疏漏，然后将叼着的烟在卡车车门上掐灭了，为自己争取着时间。之前他仅用了两天半策划这场营救，刚刚结束一个大案，分身乏术，居然忘记了推测她可能的行为（当然也不是说那会有什么用）。她毫不习惯完全没有力量的时刻，几乎是马上就开始了平衡的挖掘，自我保护的天性深入骨髓。他叹了口气，权衡了一下她为了得到答案有可能怎样不择手段，知道自己没法等到他们都离开这个烂摊子之后再回复她。

纵使腿部有伤影响了她的行动，令人兴庆的是在他回到车上时她已经穿戴完毕，他看了看表，然后发动引擎，并问道：

“你为什么设了那个密码？”

“什么？”

“你可以说与我具有同等的智慧，”他语气非常冷静，似乎是经过深思熟虑才得出的如下结论：“我认为理解你所犯的错误出于什么原因，能帮助我在未来避免这样的问题。”

她不禁瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信他居然会这么问道。他因为她意外的沉默而转过头来看着她的时候，发现那冰蓝色的双眸中燃起冷酷的怒火。但他没有理会，对于侦探来说这确实是他千辛万苦来到巴基斯坦的原因，毕竟并不是总有机会能从被你打败的对手身上吸取教训。更不用说他们两者分享着足够多的相似性，同样的聪慧，不在乎循规蹈矩，具有洞察力。考虑到另一个学习的选择是莫里亚蒂，他认为自己没选错。

“自大还有其他的，我以为你那天晚上已经分析的很清楚了。”

“是的，情感。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，同时看了一下倒后镜闪烁的灯光，没有丘壑地形掩护的最快撤离路线果然带来了麻烦，还好他早有备用方案。哨站并不是巧合，他正指望着那些人找到小屋，相信被收买的侩子手最后还是完成了自己的任务，带着钱款失踪了之类的。那些家伙反应速度没他所想的那么糟糕，这也许有点意思了。“但就像你说的，一时着迷，化学反应还很容易被理智克服的，而你对这点绝不可能毫无经验。”

“的确。”她咬牙切齿地说，“大名鼎鼎的夏洛克.福尔摩斯有什么做不到的？”

艾琳彼时所有的欣喜此刻已经完全发展为了不可抑制的怒火，他怎么敢还在此刻继续宣告自己的胜利？而且还是以那种轻描淡写的态度，她知道自己现在下巴紧绷，于是专注在调整面部的表情，重新塑造出那假面比她想象中困难一些，但并非无法完成。

“为吉姆的最终游戏在做准备，你应该明白。”

他在一个岔路口上了高速，由于城市方向的机场与港口已经被严密的监控了，朝向偏西北的方向而去更加保险，而且途经路上可以在山脚留下迷惑对手的痕迹。河流意味着渡船，如果成功甩掉了尾随的恶徒，印度国界和火车都是可以选择的选项。那将会是她的选择了，在经过棚屋之后，他们应该只会寻找叛变的刽子手，而她只需要融入人群就好。腿上的伤会是个麻烦，但是也许她可以装作不幸落难的游客。

“艾琳.艾德勒身上最大的教训，永远不要自大。你该好好学学。”

“不，并不是。”他低沉的男音在静谧的夜晚中显得有些沙哑，但至少语调仍然是就事论事的：“那天晚上，我已经解开了你的小秘密，你不需要再接近我的。”

“我可不这么认为，不接近你怎么看看你被我打败的样子？”她嘲讽地说道，企图拿出自己最侮辱人的语气。

“我是说……‘世界末日’。”侦探踌躇了一下应该怎么表达，最后这样说，“那到底是什么意思？”

他转头用浅色的眼睛注视着她，无比冷静，仿佛深信自己大局在握，胸有成竹地相信此刻就是他能看破她的时刻，此刻就是解开最后一环的时刻，一切真相大白。他错的不能再错了。

“维持伪装的伎俩罢了。”她冷冷地说道。

环抱双臂，保证自己双手的颤抖隐藏在衣物之下不可见，并竭力阻止自己因为衣物单薄而发出身体上的颤抖。你最少也得做到这些，再精致的假面此刻都无法掩饰她的愤怒，但至少也要隐藏住肢体语言。她没有想起手心的温度，没有想起他颇为突出的指关节和指腹未被化学品侵扰的柔软，没有想起那一刻几乎将她吞没的欲望。她将注意力放在愤怒上，放在手腕的疼痛上，放在自己片刻的软弱上，那些都不是真的，只是游戏中的幻影，是她最为熟悉的，也是曾经唯一的武器和伙伴。

她本以为他已经满足于将她看作被情感冲昏头脑的可怜人，并沉浸在自己完全的胜利之中。

“可是你没有必要那么做。”他听起来有些沮丧。所以这就是问题，他追逐的一贯只是那一个谜团而已。鲜血沿小腿缓缓流下，她现在已经很累了。

“你还希望听到什么？你心爱的化学导致的短暂着迷还不足够吗？那可对我带来了致命打击。”

他显而易见地没有相信，但是他们时间不多了，他将车停在了一节路牙上，打开车门之后顿了顿，最终下了决心说：

“我认为莫里亚蒂是在用你来测试面对那种危机时我会怎么做，我想要知道如何避免……”

她并非不知感激，但如果你从她的角度来看，夏洛克可真够他妈残酷的。

肾上腺素助长了她的怒火，考虑到他们仍处于相对危险的状态，她刚刚获救时的欣喜荡然无存。她感到困惑不解，同时又无比明晰——所有人都是一样的，想要被掌控，然后反过来掌控自己的控制者，她见得多了。她有半数以上的客户都相信那个最终能征服诱惑者的假说，他也不例外，这就是为什么他让她求饶了。所以她心中一直等待发生的，却最为害怕发生的在他这里应验。

她仔细端详他严肃的表情，突然间理解了话外的所有意思，并决定毫不犹豫地反击起来：“啊我知道了，选择我作为一个弱点总好过他们拿华生医生开刀？你当然知道这不会管用。”

“你为什么会是我的弱点？”他皱起眉头不解道。

“过去三个月把我当作在猫爪子下苟延残喘的老鼠还不够么？将我作为你的压制点之一，然后分担一点火力，避免上回在泳池发生的事。同时我又对你感激不尽，也许什么时候还能帮个小忙，讲讲吉姆的小秘密，这就是你们想要的全部。别假装这不是你的打算之一。‘同等的智慧’记得么？如果你下定主意要救我，就一开始别他妈把我扔给狼群。”

他不在乎那是不是创伤性后遗症，他恼火起来，如果她真是这么想的。同时，他也无法装作这不是他前来这营地的原因之一，首席罪犯的暴风雨即将来临，多做些准备没什么坏处。相比之下，他更为恼怒为什么她如此轻易地看出了他这一层打算，却对他“虚心求学”的理由毫不买账。毕竟后者在他看来是这一大波周折的主要出发点。但是考虑到他们目前正在争执的话题，他摇了摇头，将自己的恼怒暂时锁在小小的方框中，分析着她的反应，就算被拔去了尖牙，艾琳艾德勒也称不上有多安全。

“你似乎知道我会来救你，直接就见机行事了。”他终于分析起一小时之前发生的事情，意识到有些不对，难道他自发的行动背后同样也是操控而来的吗？从几个月前的真相大白来看，这不失为一种可能性，而他现在才感到警钟敲响：“这是另一种控制吗？为了更大的一场游戏？我该怎么才能知道，这不是莫里亚蒂的什么陷阱？” 

她刚才呼吸生疼的感觉慢慢褪去了，殴打所致断掉的肋骨不再让她难受，新一轮肾上腺素来自于智力的调动。“情感是种化学反应。”她继续嘲笑道，今晚以来第一次重新感觉自己占了上风，“看来，你没我想象中那么聪明。”

显然侦探也意识到了局面突然之间的反转，他看着她油然生出的自信，快速在脑中浏览过种种可能性，但是却无法确定或排除任何一种。

“你难道真的天真到以为仅仅是短短的三次见面就能让我对你如此痴迷？就算事实已经摆在面前，那都是在游戏之中的事情？你以为那些单方面的短信真的说明了什么？一瞬间的痴迷，没有更多了。如果你喜欢，我可以现在要了你然后告别我的迷恋，全然是化学的，在摆脱释放之后毫无负担。”她咧开嘴说道，前所未有地尖锐着看他。

那表情马上击中了他，他眯起眼睛，终于感觉到迷惑助长起的火苗冒了出来：“你说的就像是在脱下面具之后会像普通人一样渴望爱似的？别跟我开玩笑了。”

夏洛克下了车，将自己换下的那件黑袍扔在路边的砂石之后，然后径自拿着她的衣物绕到了车后头，打开车尾箱取出一节软管，从油箱里倒了些汽油。在他点火的时候她站在他旁边，苍白的面庞被火光照亮了。

“我是在说，你根本不知道我脱下面具是什么样子，更不用说自顾自地猜测我‘守护着的秘密’，就像我是什么敞页的画册。”

他站起身来，已经开始对话题没有耐心。显然这一切并不能给他带来什么启示，反而更像是在往精密机器中洒砂砾：“那些现在都无关紧要……”

艾琳突然拽住他的手臂，想自己方向拉扯，力气大的令他失去重心。两人紧紧地贴在了一起，她用一只手紧攥住他脖颈与肩膀相连的位置，嘴唇贴在另一侧，由于身高差距，仅仅刚到他下颚的底部，没有触在耳根：

“故事当然是从你们的角度上演了，伟大的侦探又一次破坏了坏人们的阴谋。现在我已经落败而逃了，你还要揪住我不放吗？还要将我摆布为你们游戏的棋子？” 她将指甲陷进他皮肤中，即便没有受刑前那么锋利，却还是划破了他的皮：“ **想都别想** 。”

“这么说你反倒宁愿做刀下鬼咯？”他冷笑着说，将手放在她的肩膀上推离开一点距离。“不要忘记你此刻在这里可并不是因为你运气有多好。机场和港口都满是你那‘狼群’，天下没有免费的午餐，艾德勒小姐。”

他垂下眼睛看着她，即将燃尽的衣物冒出浓烟，微微有些刺激。

她移动了一下脚上的重心， “你在等什么？等我再一次恳求你吗？不好意思，我不再需要你的仁慈了。”展露出今晚第一个完全像他所认识的艾琳.艾德勒一样的谄媚笑容，她说道：“我之前对你太过公平了，亲爱的。”

还没等他反应过来这话是什么意思，她一直垂在一侧的左手抄起了他放在后尾箱备用的十字扳手，然后福尔摩斯先生便失去了知觉。

在他醒来时，夏洛克花了三十秒搞清楚情况。

他现在双手双脚被捆绑在一起，背在身后，侧身躺在刚才离开的棚屋之外。天色已经浅浅泛起了鱼肚白，之前所有的资源不翼而飞，但是从感觉来看靴子里的小刀还在。眼前仅有两个人，显然其他人已经回到营地通报首领了，对捆绑着的“刽子手”并没有太大担忧，用乌尔都语交谈着什么。他们乘来的吉普车里有个对讲机，呲呲地放着雪花音。那么就是他醒来的时机恰好仍在没人拿得定应该对他怎么办的时候。

他弯了弯嘴角，彼时的疑惑暂时退居至头脑宫殿的深处，侦探不禁佩服着“那位女人”，就算是身陷险境，仍有一身让他刮目相看的本事。或者说，让他陷入麻烦的本事。

由于天色渐亮，那两人并没有设置其他光源，对他的观察造成了不利。他闷哼一声，装作仅仅是刚刚醒来，引起那二人的注意。其中一人骂骂咧咧地走上来，接着浅蓝色的微光，他捕捉到了细节：站姿说明受过训练，从宽大的指关节来看战术大概更加接近不系统的斗殴那种；枪械保养完成的很好，没有“金手指”或者这种组织成员常有的手指抽搐，懂的节约弹药，大概率也射的准；没有明显伤痕，印证了更加喜爱使用枪械的习惯；他是更有经验的那一个，懂得如何对待人质，但是特质更显然是恪尽职守，而不是审讯者。当然另一人也并不算得上菜鸟，他绕到了侦探身后，大致检查了一下绳结的完整性。并不算得上特别愚蠢，只是不够详细。

他在被立成跪姿时被甩了一巴掌，打在他下巴上。不过这没有关系，他已经利用修长的手指将刀柄勾了出来。事实上这段小插曲对他的性命威胁并不严重，更加糟糕的一面是他有可能的暴露。他们发现了之中的叛徒是一个西方人，于是开展了猎巫行动，但不确定应该对他就地审问还是如何，一旦他们之中军情六处的卧底得知了这一消息，肯定会想尽办法搜集更多关于他身份的线索。

怎么偏偏就是停在了棚屋边上，他默念着希望自己的布置没有被扰乱太多。

夏洛克.福尔摩斯在卡拉奇的出现一旦被任何人知道，她的死亡都会使人生疑。不过好在，唬住大英政府和唬住犯罪界还是有些区别的。而对于他来说，后者实际上更有好处（毕竟罪犯确实喜欢挑软柿子下手，逃亡中的施虐女王总比伦敦的正牌医生好下手的多）——同时也会将她置于进一步的危险之中。显然她是毫不犹豫地认为比起成功逃亡的叛徒，意外被同伙出卖的刽子手要合理得多。

他脑内的一部分权衡着，另一部分忿恨自己为何有所犹豫。

不管如何，他首要的任务都是避免六处的卧底发现他。对讲机在此时传来呼号，较年轻些的蒙面者上前答复。 _先将那尸体运回去，试图审讯如果不成功，那么就地处决吧。_

趁着在他身后的那人同样认真地听着命令，夏洛克先解开了脚上的绳索，但身体上并没有太多动作。冰凉的刀刃贴到了他手背上。

“ _你在为谁工作？_ ”那人用乌尔都语问他。

“ _我只是收钱办事而已。_ ”他流利地回答，语气里甚至带上了一点请求。

接受命令的蒙面者朝对讲机里回复了句收到，然后朝着小屋而去。刹那间，他将小刀精确地插到身后的人大腿上，在他企图调整冲锋枪的角度时侦探抓住了长柄的枪口，子弹散射到了棚屋的木板上，原先已经摇摇欲坠的建筑又遭到了更多损毁，但是另外一人却躲过了扫射。他向后撞去，企图使对方重心不稳，但没有成功，对方在他站起身来时抓住了他的头发。

扭打之中他尽量确定让他的同伴背对持枪者，两人都企图抓住基地分子绑在大腿上的手枪，但是夏洛克马上转换成一记左勾拳打在他腹部。此刻的扭打更多是在阻隔第二人清晰的开抢机会。

终于，一声枪响。子弹从他耳边呼啸而过，侦探双手抓住那人的肩膀，推着他径直朝第二人撞去，成功使三人都倒在了地上，前者腿部的小刀更深入了一些，发出疼痛的叫声。夏洛克终于抢来了其中一只长枪，用枪托砸晕了两人。

留下他们活口也许并不是什么好主意，不过他以雇佣兵那种不会浪费任何资源的方式拿走了两人的枪械和其他装备，纵使这对他并没有太大用处，还徒增了需要考虑如何抛弃的麻烦。不过雇佣兵的身份至少颇为可信，足以蒙混过关，之后再用另一人的身份使六处认为成功抓获就成了。彼时他就喝着茶收到流浪汉关系网传来捷报。

夏洛克拍了拍身上的烟尘，发现身上那包烟居然还在，无比想念起那支火机来。

* * *

_他只看见一个普通女孩，站在底比斯城墙前最后一座神庙的林荫下，光脚没在滚烫的金沙里。她的面容隐藏在白纱之下，面纱微微被风吹起时，可以见到娇艳的双唇。_

_“你好，俄狄浦斯。”_

_他眨了眨眼，环顾四周，期待着人面狮身的野兽突然扑向自己，但四周空无一人，只有风声与黄沙细语。他对上发话者摄人心弦的深邃眼睛。_

_“答对了谜语，你就可以进城，谁都不能例外。”_

_“斯芬克斯在哪里？”他怀疑道，已经听闻过怪物那凶残的名声，眯起眼睛，警惕地看着她，担心这只是神明设置的什么海市蜃楼。_

_“我就是斯芬克斯。”_

_英雄挑起眉毛看着她，明显没有信她。女孩凝视他片刻，从桌子底下掏出几个青壮年的头颅，切割边缘整齐，放在桌子上，仍旧眼里带着笑意看他，嘴唇鲜红，仿佛也沾着鲜血。阳光泛在她的尖牙上，然后微风片刻就重新用面纱隐住秘密。他又看了看那几位青年，意外地发现他们死前没有惶恐，泛灰的皮肤上表情更像是卑微而又耐心地等待着命运女神垂怜亲吻。_

_如果他想，他当然可以以蛮力战胜这个女孩，不过答答谜语也没有什么坏处。_

_“谜语是什么？”_

_他面对阳光站着，眼睛因为长久的步行而被炽日灼伤，没有看见她目光从他身上偏移片刻，嘴角勾起的弧度短暂的僵硬。_ 如果他不愿自己承认谜团，那么她也无心逼他就范。

_“斯芬克斯以何面目示人？”_

_他皱起眉头，不敢相信这是如此多青年为之丧命的谜语，不过还是回答道：“人面。”_

_“答对了。”她轻轻说道。_

_未等他细想，斯芬克斯用割下无数人首级的匕首刺向自己的心脏，红的近乎发黑的鲜血染上她金色腰带以上的白亚麻布，她一点点割下关联部位，用力扯断肋骨，血滴被沙子吸收得无影无踪。当她那颗沾满浓稠血液的心脏摆在木板上时，晒得黝黑的男人却已经回身，径直奔向自己的命运，没有回头看她一眼。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be Dragons 此处有龙，其实是中世纪标在航海图上兴起的梗，标记有怪兽的水域实际上是未有人经过/探索过的水域，因而可能布满暗礁，非常危险。当然这个题目也跟某位的屠龙者名号有些关系。  
> 曾经看到过一个纪录片里讨论过埃及神话中，人首兽身代表着受控的力量，而兽首人身则是神明，详细的结论已经记不清楚了，但是这个对比是真的非常有意思。


End file.
